Emerald Green
by Level-Up 1
Summary: Dead Story
1. Temple Trouble

"Woohoo!" Moldavite cheered for Steven, which was audible to everyone is the surrounding galaxy at this point. Needless to say, the ever increasingly angry Emerald was at his breaking point. Emerald was sitting on Steven's couch, peering out through the window and over the railing to see Moldavite and Steven playing some game. He would join in, but he needed his coffee.

His dark green suit was ruffled and his light green tie was out of place. He slowly worked it back in and sighed as he noticed Moldavite. He had no idea how one gem could have that much energy.

He laced his green fingers together over his coffee as he looked outside. His usually slicked back hair was ruffled from his last battle, and he groaned as Moldavite cheered again. He considered going outside but he didn't want to act mad in front of Steven. Garnet had given him a stern talking to before when he had.

Moldavite cheered again, so loud, Emerald was sure Home World could hear them. Garnet had also taught him to find a calming routine, to stop his expressive anger. So far, stroking a circle around his gem seemed to work.

His gem was in the middle of his chest, so it was fairly easy to put a black circle around it just to make it easier. It seemed to work. He gently placed his coffee down on the table and undid his middle suit button before he started to work his fingers around the circle. Using his other hand, he leaned back on the sofa.

He could imagine a gentle river, pulsing along, and the sound a bi- and then there was a loud crunch in his ear.

Crunch.

There is was again. It sounds closer. Then there was a loud voice.

"Hey Em, what ya doing?" Amethyst asked, eating chips right beside him, peering confused about what he was doing.

"Oh! Ah, nothing. Forget it." Emerald shook his head, before leaning back on the couch.

"Seriously, what was it, though? Doing some weird zen thing?" Amethyst said, wiggling her fingers before offering him some chips. He grabbed a handful and shoved them in his mouth.

"Weh…" he mumbled, chips going everywhere before he stopped, swallowed and tried again. "Well, it's a meditation thing. I think. Helps me relax, because Moldavites almost driving me off the ed-"

Emerald was cut off by another yell by Moldavite, and he immediately frowned again. "Alright, stuff it. I'm stopping this game."

Emerald walked out and opened his mouth to yell at Moldavite to stop yelling before Steven ran over and poked him.

"M-What? Why did you touch me?" he asked, confused.

"We're playing tag and you're it." Steven said, sticking his nose out before running off.

"O-oh. We'll, I'd love to Steven, but some other time? I'm still finishing my coffee. Alright?" Emerald asked. Steven pouted before sneaking up behind Moldavite and poking him. Moldavite had sand covering most of his body, his green jeans and light green shirt barely noticeable from the yellow sand. His hair was all over the place. He looked like a sand nuke had been dropped on his head. Moldavite yelled and Emerald remembered why he had come out there.

"Oh right. Um, could you guys keep it down a bit? I'm trying to relax and… yeah. Thanks, guys." Emerald awkwardly told them before walking back inside and nursing his cup of coffee.

"Go Steven!"

Another crunch.

"Woohoo!"

Crunch.

"WILL EVERYONE JUST BE QUIET?!" Emerald yelled, standing up, spilling his coffee all over the table. He stood there for a few seconds before looking around, noticing Amethyst was staring at him.

He felt his foot burning from the spilt coffee and pulled his foot away. Unfortunately, his foot hit the edge of the coffee table, sending it across the room and making Emerald yell in anger.

"Just…argh!" Emerald yelled as he fell back and hit his head on the wall.

"Woah. Em, you alright?" Amethyst asked.

Steven and Moldavite ran in, hearing the cry of pain. Steven went over to Emerald and Moldavite ran over to grab paper towels. He ran back and started wiping the spilled coffee.

"Oh… thanks, Moldavite. Thanks, St-Steven." Emerald thanked them as Steven licked his hands and pushed them onto the burn.

"I'm sorry for freaking out guys… it's just. I need some time to myself. I'm going in my room. It's just… I can't have coffee in there." Emerald shook his head and got up.

"O-okay. Bye emerald." Moldavite told him before Emerald waked over to the temple door. The dark green gem in the door glowed, and the door had white lines lace it before disappearing to reveal a wall of steam.

"Okay. Bye." Emerald said lamely before walking into his room, the door shutting behind him.

"Bye?" Moldavite said before Emerald walked into his room, the door shutting behind him.

"Wow… you'd think he would, at least, be a little less grumpy about everything." Amethyst complained before grabbing some more chips.

Crunch.

* * *

Emerald walked into his room, breathing in the steam. His feet felt the ground, and the walkway he was on fell off into the void. His room was like a domed room, but instead of a floor, there was spikes leading to little islands of things. The only problem was, the floor was covered in steam, so you couldn't see the spikes. Emerald could walk easily across, his feet seemingly having a brain of their own.

For instance, one island over in the far corner contained a lounge chair and a little lamp. Another held another bookshelf. One held a giant spider.

That couldn't be right.

He looked back and saw indeed, there was a giant spider. He instinctively took a step back. The spider heard him and turned around.

The spider was freakish, being a cobalt blue. It has 8 legs, and its entire abdomen was a royal blue. It has eye pure black eyes. It has some sort of machine in his hands.

It hissed at Emerald and he ran straight back out to the living room, panting.

"GIANT SPIDER!" he yelled, closing his door.

"Oh, come on, I'm sure it can't be that bad." Amethyst told him, grinning as she opened the door from her. A giant spider hissed in her face. The door closed again.

"We need to warn the others," She told them, still shocked from the spider.

Garnet ran out of her room, after hearing Emerald yell. She had her gauntlets out, prepared for a fight.

"What's going on?" she asked the assembled group. They sort of looked at each other before Moldavite spoke up.

"Well, as far as I can tell, a giant spider has invaded our temple. That or Emerald made a very good Halloween prop. Well done Emerald!" Moldavite cheered.

"The first one." Amethyst corrected.

"Okay, we'll need t-" Garnet was cut off by the temple door rumbling.

The temple door rumbled and turned a deep blue. The gems in the middle retracted from the door before reappearing, all grey.

"That's new," Amethyst muttered before Moldavite ran over and tried opening his door. An audible clunk sound was heard and he was blasted across the room.

"Hey, guys?" Steven asked, looking around.

"What is it, dude?" Amethyst asked, still munching on her chips.

"Well… if we're all here… where is Pearl?" Steven asked and they looked towards the temple door. The temple door rumbled once more and Moldavites room suddenly became available.

"Its… leading us through the temple?" Moldavite asked as he walked over to open it.

"Wait! Shouldn't we… not… go in?" Emerald shouted, before losing confidence and whispering it.

"Well, Pearls in there. We need to rescue her!" Steven yelled. The group jumped up and walked towards the door. The door made a circular hole in the middle which then expanded from the inside.

* * *

"Woah." Emerald muttered as the group walked into Moldavites room. It took the breath away from everyone - the craggy mountains that ringed the massive beach had tufts of grass sprouting everywhere, with more flowers than you could shake a stick at.

The water was a bright blue, and underneath, coral lit up like a disco, lighting up the water with sparks of colour. On the beach, a chair and umbrella stood to one side, while a bucket and recently built small sand castle stood. At the end of the beach to the mountain, there were a few palm trees.

Around on the steep mountains, there were numerous caves, each glowing a different colour. Reds, blues, greens, all were there. And when, you looked up, you could see loads of stars. However, it seemed they were rotating.

In the middle of the ocean, there was a large whirlpool, sucking in mass amounts of water. However, it always seemed like the water never drained.

"Okay! We probably need to go in that whirlpool, because… Pearls room is water, right? So maybe that goes down to her room!" Steven questioned, and Garnet nodded.

"How do we get there?" Amethyst asked. "It so far out!"

"BUBBLE!" Steven yelled. The large group crowded together and a bubble formed around him. "Alright! Now roll!"

There were large amounts of shuffling before they all realised, they couldn't move.

"UNBUBBLE!" Steven yelled again. The group fell onto the sand, groaning.

"Nice try, Steven… but what about… RAFTS!" Moldavite yelled and ran off to go grab the trees before stopping.

"Garnet. Can I have some help?" He asked. She nodded and ran over to help. Several improvised minutes later, a makeshift raft was created.

It was barely wide enough to fit everyone, but it still floated.

"Alright! Let's go!" Steven yelled as they pushed off and started to float towards the whirlpool. Multi-coloured coral passed by, and fish lazily floated away from them. As they floated closer, the whirlpool got louder and louder.

A pang of fear hit Moldavite as he realised he didn't even know if it led down to Pearl's room. What if it went somewhere else, somewhere more dangerous? He felt his chest constrict and his eyes were wide with fear as the roar got louder and louder.

He started to look around, panicking. He suddenly felt a tiny pressure on his hand. He looked over and saw Steven, smiling as he clutched his arm. Moldavite flashed him a grin and ruffled his hair.

"T-Thanks, Stev-" Moldavite was cut off and the small raft was caught in the pull of the whirlpool. They started to spin around it faster and fast. At the centre, the water rapid was falling into the next room, wherever it was.

"Down the rabbit hole." Moldavite muttered as the group plunged into the vortex of confusion and water.

* * *

Pearl was thinking. Since she was captured, she had really only had one means of escape. Being rescued. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like that was happening anytime. But all she could do is try and figure out what was happening.

Pearl sighed as she watched around while at the same time trying to escape. She had been captured by the spider and was trapped at the middle of the web that was spanning most of her room. Below the net, there was a long fall until Amethysts room. The web was a brilliant shade of cobalt blue.

She sighed again and struggled. The spider gave her a glance before turning back to what it was doing. It seemed to be trying to do… something? Pearl couldn't really glance at what it was doing, or even turn her head.

She had been working on a project of hers, a machine that could track crystal gems. It could help if they ever needed to find someone, be it their own team members or an enemy. Unfortunately, while see had been trying to find a suitable gem to test it on, she had accidently released that giant blue spider. She hoped no one in the team had arachnophobia.

"Hey!" she yelled out to the spider, hoping to distract it from whatever it was doing. The spiders head turned to face her while her arms and legs continued to work on it.

"Yes, Pearl?" the spider asked, tilting its head as it blinked with its creepy eight eyes.

"Well…" Pearl stuttered, before trying to stall for time, "Tell me what you're doing! I freed you, mind it be accidently, but at least, tell me that!"

"Hmm… alright, I am going to use your temple to draw power to my web. Then I will have everything I ever want. And your machine is going to start the conversion!" The arachnid told her, before going back to working.

"Why do you need the power?" Pearl asked, genuinely confused.

"Well, I need it so that I can reform myself. Do you think I WANT to be an arachnid? I was a gem, I intend to still be that." The spider's mandibles clicking.

"Oh. You could've just asked, you know." Pearl told her. The spider shook her head.

"No. The power required will tear this pitiful city apart. I will be safe inside the temple." The corrupted gem corrected her.

"Just… let me work something out. I'm sure they're can be a better way." Pearl tried to bargain. The spider seemed lost in her thoughts.

"I used to be a powerful gem. One of brilliance. I was a great war strategist! Then, corrupted and forgotten! I blame the humans, so I will take a city from them." The spider ranted, "Then, once I'm perfect, I will take over this world. But, I don't have to do it alone. You see, I noticed you… excel at machinery and planning. I don't care that you are a Pearl, you seem more intelligent than a few gems I used to know! We could be a dream duo, the perfect conquers!"

Pearl looked at her, her expression turning hard. "No! I protect this world, and you can't change my mind."

The spider turned to her, and her eight eyes blinked in surprise before she grinned. "I expected somewhat more rational thought. You want to leave this world, and I guess once I take over this place alone, I'll go back to Home World. Seriously, I'm not staying on this planet. If you help me, you could leave this place, travel the stars!"

She then heard a large scream and a bunch of yells and they looked up in unison. Above and to her left, although they could barely see it there was what looked like her team and it looked like they were trying to save her. Her face lit up before she noticed where they were heading.

The screaming mess fell straight through her room, missing the spider web by a mile, and fell into Amethyst's room. Go figure.

"Was that your friends?"

"Yep."

"Well, if that wasn't a sign from the stars, I don't know what was."

* * *

"Ugh…" Moldavite groaned as he looked around at the mess they were in. The group were strewn through the lake, along with their improvised raft. Moldavite guessed they had misjudged the fall and where the whirlpool was.

Quite severely.

He scanned the room again. Garnet was helping Emerald up, and Amethyst was scattered along the water. He turned his attention up to how to get up to Pearls room. The walls on the side could be used for rock climbing, but he wondered if they could somehow make something out of this trash.

"Guys. We've got two options for this. One, rock climbing. Two, we try and make something to get us up there from these spare parts.

"I vote trash!" Amethyst told him, grinning. Garnet just nodded and Emerald looked bored.

"Okay! We have 0 votes for rock climbing, and about 5 votes of the building a raft."

"Five?" Emerald asked and he pointed to Garnet. "Oh."

"Well then, lets grab the montage music and let's go!"

"W-WAIT! Where's Steven?" Amethyst asked.

The group looked around until Steven shouted to them. He was on what looked to be the world's largest ladder.

"You guys weren't paying attention to me, so while you were counting I found this comically large ladder!" Steven told them and continued climbing.

And so, they were off. At about a rung per minute.

* * *

"GIANT…spider… thing. Release our friend!" Emerald stumbled through the sentence. Pearl looked relieved. The spider grinned and turned around, holding a bundle of web in her hands.

"Really? A ragtag group of nobodies trying to defeat me? I expect better." The spider said. It rose to its full height, towering over the group. It waved its human's arms off to the web.

"Why don't you all go on the web; it'll make things painless." The spider coaxed. Garnet shook her heads and her weapons formed.

"No chance, bug." Garnet told her. She yelled and the spider stamped her legs, making it sound like a crowd has suddenly invisibly invaded the room.

"I! AM! NOT! A! BUG!" the spider yelled, before grinning and holding up her bundle of web.

"This… isn't a bundle of web. Be free, my children." She grinned, and the group stared in horror as hundreds of tiny little spiders crawled out of the bundle, slowly crawling towards them. All of them a brilliant blue.

"Uh oh." Emerald muttered as the group tried to usher themselves back. Amethyst grabbed a whip and started trying to slice Pearls web. Unfortunately, it was like titanium.

Moldavite stared. He could see footholds, that the spiders weren't touching. He leapt forward, and to his surprise, it wasn't sticking to him. He guessed it was because of some factor he didn't know about, but he kept running alongside the spiders anyway. He ran up to the spider. She hissed at him and they started to circle.

"W-Why are you doing this? I don't understand why? If you want your babies to succeed, we can help. We can probably get you and your kids onto the next flight to somewhere." Moldavite reasoned, before shouting back to his friends to not hurt the spiders.

"Y-You can? I just want to get off the stupid chunk of rock. No! I'm a war commander, I'm made the perfect strategy." The spider yelled, throwing blue web at his feet. He was suddenly unable to move.

"So there's the other kind. Listen, we can help. I promise to you, you can leave peacefully, you and your children."

Behind him, the group was getting attacked. Amethyst, had spiders up her legs. What they did, however, was interlock themselves onto the person and never latch off. Their legs fitted together to create a spider mesh.

"Get off!" she yelled, tearing them away.

"No!" the spider yelled, reaching for them. Moldavite instinctively hit her, and she crumpled to the floor. He stared wide as the body turned white and disappeared into a large dish-like shape.

"NONONONO! Don't be dead, don't be dead!" he yelled, checking over her. "I didn't mean to hit her! I'm sorry. Just wake up!"

Moldavite curled up into a ball, tears running down his eyes. The group stared in shock. Garnet walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. She is alright. She just… went into hibernation, that's all. Don't worry Moldavite, she is alright." She tried to comfort him.

Moldavite looked up, eyes wide and red.

"Don't worry," she said before Steven went over and hugged him.

"I didn't mean t-" Moldavite choked out.

"Shush. It's alright." Steven murmured.

"Okay, let's just get my machine and bubble her. Then we should be alright. She was planning to use my machine and the temple to power her web. She didn't know what she was doing, she could've opened a rift!" Pearl angrily muttered before Moldavite looked at what he was holding.

It was Pearls machine, with a timer. It was at 10 seconds. On it, a piece of paper read "Best Wishes from the master strategist, Azure."

"It's a bomb!" he yelled and chucked it up into the air. Everyone freaked out at the same time. Emerald draw he weapon as an instinct and people looked at the bomb in the air.

9

Moldavite stared in horror. Steven shouted about forming his bubble and people ran over.

8

Moldavite and Emerald store in shock before simultaneously making a bolt for Steven.

7

The quickly realised they were both stuck on the web. Moldavite reached into his gem, but Emerald threw his dagger at the web, cutting Moldavite legs free.

6

Moldavite stared at Emerald, who went to summon his weapon again while Moldavite ran towards Steven.

5

Emerald started to cut himself free.

4

He finally got free as the bomb landed between him and Steven. Steven had sweat pouring down him from worry.

3

"Steven, once it hits one, bubble. Alright?" Garnet told him. Steven nodded, his hands twitching.

2

Emerald started to run to the bubble.

1

The bubble closed around the group. The green gem on the outside hammered on the outside of the bubble, and Steven went to open it again before the machine exploded.

Emerald was ripped away at gale force, his tie flailing in the wind and his hand outstretch as he was sucked into the hole that appeared. Then, as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared, having taken its victim.

The bubble deformed and the group ran out to where Emerald had been. Moldavite, holding one of his daggers store in shock as it turned grey in his hands.

"Emerald!" he yelled, staring at the spot. Steven had tears in his eyes while Moldavite was full out bawling. The rest of the group had horror in their eyes.

Emerald was gone.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thankyou so much much for reading my story. If you have found any grammer mistakes message me or write a review or anything. If you have any ideas for the characters or any enemies or anything I would love to hear them.  
Again, thankyou!**


	2. Orange Gas

**Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long to update, I was deciding to actually post this. Updates areprobably going to be few and far between soon, but be prepared for a new character from the next update! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

It had been three days since Emerald had gone, and a heavy gloom still hanging over the Crystal Gems, and they each had their own ways of dealing with the loss. Pearl was currently researching everything to see if they could get him back. Amethyst had retreated, her loud mouth and hunger disappearing. Garnet was unreadable, but it was obvious she was sad.

Moldavite was trying his best to keep Steven happy, they all were, but Moldavite felt that he was to blame for what happened. Emerald had helped him, in his last seconds, to save someone else's life. He could've saved himself. He should've saved himself.

Moldavite didn't want anyone to be hurt anymore. He could've killed the spider, could've done something but he had killed Emerald by not killing the spider. He had saved a stupid spider instead of his friend.

Moldavite was leaning on the balcony of Stevens home, staring out to sea. Steven was currently over at Connie's house, playing. He hoped he wasn't too upset about it. They were reassuring him Emerald would be back.

They didn't know if they were lying or not.

Moldavite sighed as he combed through his hair with his hands he noticed the hatch, peaking out of the sand. He walked over and looked at it. Even though the words were faded, he still remembered them like it was yesterday.

"Maintenance Hatch #859" Moldavite whispered as he peered, brushing some sand off the hatch before pulling it open. He looked around before slowly dropping himself down into the hole. A bit of orange gas escaped.

The hatch closed behind him, sealing him off from the outside world. He was almost alone.

Moldavite climbed down the ladder, his feet almost sliding off the runs. He could barely see, feeling his way down the ladder until he reached the ground. He went to walk, but his feet missed the ground, and his body fell into nothing.

The wind rushed passed his face, his heart pounding as he fell down the hole. Then, he was on the floor. He shakily stood up and looked around. Behind him was the ladder. He shook his head and realised he hadn't moved at all.

"What's going on…" he muttered, before he started to walk, slowly, swiping his feet along the floor. Suddenly, he was blinded by a loud flash, before he realised the lights had blinked on. He blinked a few times to get the spots out of his eyes before he looked around.

He was in a straight tunnel, as far as the eye could see. On each side of him, there were metal bars. The cells were dark, with the light seemingly draining from them. The tunnel he had come out of had disappeared.

He took a step forward cautiously before walking forward, confident and smiling. He was heading where ever he wanted. He just wanted to get away from what had happened. He wanted to leave reality.

He faltered in his step as he realised, something was echoing. Not his footsteps, not his breathing. It was a word.

No, not a word. A sentence. Over and over.

"Your fault." Over and over, louder and louder. It seemed to be coming from the shadows of the cells. Moldavite walked over to them and muttered something to them.

"Hello...?" he asked. He peered into the cell. Two pinpricks on light lit up and slammed against the bars. He couldn't see the body; it was just two eyes. Blood red.

"YOUR FAULT!" the voice roared, before slamming into the bars again. Moldavite looked at him in horror. He took a step back before someone else slammed into the bars behind him.

"Go away! It's not my fault!" Moldavite yelled, before putting his fingers in his ears and walking, trying to ignore them.

A tear ran down his cheek before he started to fully sprint, the bodies still slamming in the bars. Moldavite ran.

His lungs were heavy, and his throat dry when he reached a crossroad. He had no idea where to go. His head whipped left and right, looking rapidly around for any sign of where to go.

"T-This is insane!" Moldavite yelled, running straight forwards, disturbing the orange gas at his feet. He kept running, and he heard a loud humming.

He almost recognised the tune. It was the tune you have heard before, but you can never remember. It echoed, and continued echoing in his ears. Louder and louder, harsher and harsher.

He dropped to his knees, his hands covering his ears, screaming from the pain. He fell onto the floor, before arching his back. He tried to do anything to stop the sound. Tears of pain fell down his face, and his body went rigid.

"P-P-Please stop-p." Moldavite bawled, but the words seemed lost within the noise. And then, it stopped. The noise simply disappeared, leaving nothing.

Moldavite looked around, trying to figure out where has been. He was in a square room, with only a bench in the room. A wall on the other side of the room was missing and was replaced by bars. There was no light.

He was in prison.

"H-Hey! Why am I here?" Moldavite yelled, walking up to the bars. A green light seemed to be coming from the left of his cell. He ran over and looked at the light.

A gem was walking, being held in cuffs by two other gems. The two other gems were just grey and plain.

But the gem in the middle, he was green and shining the bright light. He swore at the grey gems and tried to move away, but they grabbed him.

The gems green suit was torn and ruined, his hair messy. His suit was missing an arm, revealing his skinny, green arms. His gem was pulsing brightly underneath the suit, emitting the blinding light.

"E-Emerald?" Moldavite asked, trying to reach out to him. He just simply was pushed past, ignoring Moldavite as if he wasn't there.

"Listen to me! Topaz isn't safe here! He will find a way, he is patient, he will get out!" Emerald yelled to them, only to be pushed forward again.

The cell Emerald seemed to be heading to was weird. It was large, with two pulsing red buttons either side of the cell door. The door, in particular, was like a mouth, with large rows of sharp triangles from bottom and top. Emerald stepped in and the door snapped shut.

The light was gone again.

Moldavite heard the bars of his cell open, and he looked around, trying to see anything. He noticed the two red dots were still there. In fact, they seemed to grow larger and wider.

The lit up the surrounding area. The cell door was now crunching up and down, steel smashing together. It slowly started to slide towards Moldavite, and he turned and ran.

The cell slid closer and closer, the red light slowly engulfing Moldavite. He could hear words, repeating over and over.

"Its… your fault. Its… your fault." It repeated over and over again. Moldavite started to tear up again and he looked ahead. There were those two grey gems, standing in his way. He went to barrage through them, but they stood in his way.

They wouldn't move, no matter how much Moldavite tried. The cell grew closer and closer. In a fateful shove from the grey gems that pushed Moldavite into the mouth of the cell. He fell into darkness, falling and tumbling, wind rushing past him.

All around, voices whispered to him.

"Its... your fault. Its… your fault." They whispered. Moldavite thought that the sentence somehow seemed incomplete, but he saw no changes to it.

A pinprick of light appeared below him. It was getting bigger. Moldavites eyes grew wide and he tried to slow his fall somehow.

He slammed into the ground with a sickening thwack. His vision went black and he heard the words, "It's not your..." before he passed out.

Moldavite woke up, confused. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He was in a domed room, with lots of control buttons. He looked around and the door was locked behind him. Luckily, it wasn't teeth.

"Its… the control room! That means…" Moldavite jumped up and looked around. His head looked side to side until he noticed, surrounding the control panel, a green crystal.

"It's still like the day it was created! I loved this place. After all, I did stay he for a while." He rambled with bright eyes, "I-I just… don't like how I was made."

He sat down and leaned against the control panel, staring at the crystal next to him.

"I mean; it wasn't my fault! I couldn't have any control! I mean… it wasn't my fault." He sadly said, poking the crystal. "I didn't have any control! I didn't mean to… hey. This situation is sort of like what just happened. Emerald chose his path."

Moldavite got up, and looked at the door, before running over and opening a panel in the wall.

"He chose to save me! The least I can do," Moldavite grunted as he ripped a cord out, and the door opened, "Is to save him back. I need to get out of here and try to help him. He needs help, and there's no better help than Mold-help… work in progress name."

Moldavite grinned as he went to walk outside the door before he noticed a security camera feed rolling on a console.

He walked over and looked at it. The screen was playing a clip of a cell video.

A door, a metal door like Emeralds cell opened. A figure, surrounded by gas, walked out. It was too hazy to make out any details, but the figure turned and stared directly at Moldavite.

"I'm coming for you." The figure said before jumping up and ripping the camera off its hinges. All Moldavite could see was the last frame, of the figures black head staring into the camera.

Moldavite glanced down at the bottom of the screen where it said "Clip repeated 5 times."

Moldavites heart was racing. 5 times. The cell was at the other end of the ship if he remembered correctly from the map he had spent so many years studying. Would 5 be enough to reach to here in time.

Moldavite turned and sprinted out the door, his feet disturbing the orange clouds.

Moldavite ran, his lungs burning and only one thought on his mind.

"What's with all this running? I seriously didn't think running is so necessary. I need to start working out. Maybe I can ask Garnet for tips."

A heard a maniacal scream behind him, and he ran faster, fear fuelling the run. He ran into a crossroads and chose left, sprinting along.

He couldn't run anymore. He was too tired. Whoever was after him was going to catch him. He was going to die.

Moldavites bottom lip trembled as he turned to face the person after him. He was walking down the square corridor, and each step seemed to warp the figure. First, he was a silhouette.

Then, he grew wider, and he heard growling, and four red eyes appeared in the middle. Another step and Moldavite could see the outline of claws and a sharp mouth.

A step closer and the figure filled the whole hallway, and the four reds eyes were burning brighter than any fire Moldavite had ever seen.

It was an inch from his face. Moldavite too tired to run, weakly punches it. The figure just laughed before Moldavites whole world was once again filled with darkness.

He fell into a large circular room with a glass dome, revealing sand at the top. He looked around and on the other side of the room there were two figures.

One was a gem he only recognised as Emerald, smiling and waving. His suit wasn't rumpled; it was perfectly fine. He seemed happy and grinned at him before motioning to come over to him. Moldavite ran to him before spotting the orange gem beside him.

The gem was wearing a white suit, with an orange tie in the middle. His was wearing white trousers and orange leather shoes. It had orange, ruffled hair, with a fringe combed to the side. He was grinning and has his arms crossed while tapping his foot impatiently.

"Moldavite! Come on!" Emerald yelled over at him, his excitement clearly audible. His figure faded in and out for a second before Emerald's eyes turned black. Moldavite took a step back and the orange figure next to him started to warp into Emerald.

It was like a sick, twisted fusion. The resulting monster was laughing so hard it shook the room. The monster wore an orange and green striped tie, with the suit being yellow. The hair was combed to one side, its colour matching its suit. It had four eyes, looking triumphantly down at Moldavite.

It had six arms, three orange and three a dark green. Lacking any visible legs, it dropped to the floor, and using its six arms to walk, started to run towards Moldavite. Moldavite tried to turn and run, but he couldn't. He seemed frozen in place. The monster looked at him, before using one of its powerful arms to punch him into a wall.

In one fateful hit, Moldavite was dead. His vision was blurry, and throat dry, all air from his lungs smacked out of him. He breathed out before staring into the eyes of the beast before him.

His vision turned black.

"I'm g-g-going to die…" Moldavite whispered painfully.

"I won't be able to help a-anyone. I won't be able to do anything. I thought it would hurt a lot more." He said with surprising ease. "I don't want to die. I can't die. Emerald needs help…"

Moldavite tried to stand, but his legs collapsed underneath him and his vision turned dark.

"You know… I didn't think someone could die in a dream state. To be honest, he is even weaker than I thought." He heard a voice say.

Moldavite woke up on top of the sand. He looked around and realised he was on the beach, in front of the temple. Steven saw him from inside and ran out to greet him, cheering.

"Where were you?!" Steven yelled as he leapt into Moldavites waiting arms, hugging him.

"I was just… nothing. Hey, it occurred to me I'm not very fit… want to go for a run?" Moldavite asked, putting Steven on his shoulders and trying to distract him.

"Can't you just grow muscles like Amethyst can?"

"That's cheating, isn't it?"

"I suppose…"

Moldavite ran off, Steven on his shoulders as they started to run around town. Steven was cheering as Moldavite ran, giving him encouragement.

Moldavite smiled as he ran, planning out what he would do. He would ask if there was anything he could do to help Pearl and try to bring Emerald back. If he wasn't gone already…

In the shadows, Emeralds figure stared before glitching and fading out of sight.


	3. Sugar Rush

**A/N: If you guys spot any errors on grammar, continuation or anything, could you please tell me? I'd be really happy! Also, thank you so much for reading this. Comments are appreciated!**

* * *

Moldavite lay on the couch, resting his feet upon the coffee table. It had been a scorching day outside, and all of the crystal gems were trying to stay cool. Progress on Emeralds rescue had been halted by this heat.

Pearl was in her room, polishing swords and dancing. Amethyst was lying beside Moldavite, panting. Garnet had gone for a swim. For six hours straight.

Emerald was gone. Moldavite understood that now. He just needed to try and get him back. Pearl had discussed with him the fact that he could be gone forever. It worried him.

"I just… I don't even know where to start to save him. The void is new. I don't know anything about it. Anything you throw into there just- disappears. So it stands to reason that Emerald should've disappeared." Pearl had told him earlier, before seeing his distraught face. "Oh, don't worry about it. You know, if he was truly gone, you would think his dagger would be gone too. But it isn't, so something good has happened. Maybe."

Emerald had been his best friend and he understood where he had come from. From… nothing. He was just worried he had disappeared from the world forever. And the only thing that was here was his weapon, the dagger.

Moldavite stared at it. It was dark green with a light green hilt. It was almost like it was pulsing. In fact, the hilt was hot like he had just left it. No, it was burning.

Moldavite dropped the dagger and yelled as Amethyst look up at him. The dagger pulsed and shot out a field of green energy. Amethyst jumped up and looked at it, the two gems started to collectively freak out. Steven slammed the door open, holding ice cream. He stared at it for a second before looking panicked.

"What's going on?" he asked them while staring at it.

"I don't know! I just touched it!" Moldavite yelled as the dagger began pouring out steam and pulsating brightly. Pearl walked out of her room and stared at the situation.

Before the group of assembled gems could do anything, a transparent green hand reached out of the floor from the dagger. Another hand followed and a head appeared, followed by a torso. The suit was crumpled and ripped in place, and sticky spider web covered his foot.

It was Emerald. Except it wasn't, he was transparent. Moldavite ran over to hug him but ran straight through him. Emerald stared at the group, before trying to yell something and screaming. He fell straight back through the floor like someone had replaced the floor with air.

The dagger stopped pulsing and turned dark.

"What happened?!" Amethyst muttered, staring at the dagger. Pearl walked over and gently picked it up before examining it.

"Hmm… this calls for more tests. But if he was using this as a… portal of sorts to get back to our world, we need to keep this with us at all times."

Suddenly, Garnet walked through the door holding someone.

"Oh yay, another surprise." Moldavite muttered and looked up at the figure Garnet was holding.

She was short, wearing a long yellow dress with a white line trimming the bottom and covering her legs. Her skin was pale yellow and had two long ponytails draping down to her back, which were spinning as she shouted loudly.

Her face was round, with wide eyes and intense yellow pupils. A cut out in her dress showed a heart-shaped gem on her heart.

"Let me go, you overgrown afro!" the girl shouted at Garnet. Garnet dropped her but blocked the door. The girl stared at the group assembled before yelling, in a fast paced panicked tone.

"Alright! I wasn't snooping around, no matter how much that multicolour fashion disaster tells you I was! I was trying to ask you for help!" she shouted.

"Well, then why were you on the hill?" Garnet asked, still not moving.

"Do you have ANY idea how hard it is to find the entrance to this place!?" she shouted back, clenching her tiny fists.

"Uhh, we have a door for that. You know, the thing you entered." Steven pointed out, before smiling and walking up to her. "My names Steven! What's yours?"

She remained in silent indignation before chirping up again. "My names Sugar!"

"But… you're a gem, right?" Pearl asked as Steven shook her hand.

"Y-Yeah. I'm Sugar!"

"Listen… Sugar. Do you have an actual gem name? I'm Pearl and the… 'afro' is Garnet. Do you have one?"

"Steven isn't a gem name! And I just don't like saying it. If I can be however I want, I want it to be Sugar!" the gem complained.

"O-kay. Why were you here?" Pearl asked.

"Well… I need help, alright? The base I have was wrecked by this monster thing! I'm barely able to scratch it! Turns out smoke bombs aren't really a good weapon against a hulking tower of a monster." Sugar told them.

"Well, we are sort of busy trying to rescue our friend…" Moldavite muttered quietly.

"Hey don't worry, greeno. It'll only take a short time!" she told him, smiling.

"Greeno?" Moldavite questioned, but the conversation barged ahead.

"Well, I suppose. Where is it?" Garnet asked, walking away from the doorway.

"Umm… it's on the deserted island place type thing. You guys were there before, I know that. I sort of- hid from you." Sugar explained, hiding her hands behind her back, teetering on his tiptoes.

"Why would you hide from us? We're the good guys!" Steven asked.

"I'm… ugh, forget it! I don't need your help! Why would you guys even help me? I'm leaving!" She yelled and went to storm out the door.

Moldavite ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, don't leave. We can help! Right guys?" he asked the gems. Pearl shrugged.

"Let's go defeat a giant monster!" Moldavite yelled, excited. Sugar sighed and turned away.

* * *

The crystal gems warped to the island. The water was sparkling and the trees were shining.

"WHAT? YOU GUYS CAN JUST WARP? UGH, I KNEW THIS THING WAS USEFUL!" Sugar complained before calming down.

"Alright. This way, and don't worry, this isn't a stupid trap or anything. I need your help, that brute stole my cave." She said quickly.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit… hyper." Steven asked.

"No, I'm fine. Yeah, I'm fine." She told him even faster.

Sugar grabbed Steven and chucked him onto her shoulders. Steven cheered as they raced ahead, sprinting down a slightly trodden path. The rest of the crystal gems raced after them.

They ran down a path and eventually reached a bunch of rocks.

"NONONO! He must have caved in the entrance! Um, you guys try to dig it out, I'll go and try to find the other exit. I'll take green with me." Sugar said, putting Steven down gently before they ran off, Sugar dragging him along.

"Hey, slow down!" Moldavite shouted, barely keeping up.

"No way!" she shouted back and Moldavite grinned in spite of himself. They eventually reached a small hole.

"You first." Sugar offered, smiling.

Moldavite nodded and they crawled in.

"Hey, this may be personal but… why are you here? What happened that made you be here?" Moldavite asked, moving forward through the darkness.

"Oh. A stupid gem used me. I used to respect that stupid gem, and he left me. So I left him. On a crashing spaceship." Sugar told him.

"A… crashing space ship? Do you know where it landed?" Moldavite asked cautiously.

"Well… sort of around your area. I meant to ask you something too. Are you in a relationship or anything?"

"Relationship?" Moldavite asked as the crawled even further forward.

"Like… the fusion. They seem to be, something if they can hold it for that long?" Sugar replied.

"Oh. No, I haven't." Moldavite replied. He heard a little shriek.

"What's wrong? Something happen?" he asked, turning around.

"No, I'm fine. It's fine." Sugar replied, her smile wider than ever. "Would you like t-"

Sugar was cut off as Moldavite cheered. They had reached the exit of the tunnel. He waited outside and pulled her up. She smiled at him.

"Nice work greeno," She told him. He fake-saluted and they shared a quick laugh before they scanned the area. The cave was massive, about as tall as the temple statue and darkness covered half of it. Small cracks of light filtered through holes in the roof and holes in the rubble.

"Okay. We need to help with the cave in," he said and took a step forward before hearing a crunching. All around the cave floor were candy wrappers.

"Are these yours?" Moldavite asked as Sugar took his hand, walking together. Moldavite noticed the hand touch and smiled a little bit.

 _"She must be scared, I'm like an older brother or something to her."_ He thought to himself, smiling at the touch.

"Well, yeah. That's only because I love them, though. They're awesome! How could you **not** have tons of them stashed away?" Sugar told him. He looked at her quizzically.

"I've never had candy before. I mean, I never really tried it." He told her. Her eyes widened in shock and she ran over, looking around. She found a candy wrapper that was full and handed it to him.

"Here! Try it!" she told him, pressing it into his hand. He took it and put it into his mouth. The candy was rock hard but slowly started to dissolve in his mouth. It was delicious.

"Wow, thish ish r-" Moldavite swallowed it. "Really good!"

"Yeah I know!" Sugar said enthusiastically.

"so… you were saying something earlier?" Moldavite asked.

"Oh right! Do you want t-" Sugar was cut off by some cheering and Garnet broke through the barrier of rock.

"Hey, they got the rock out of the way! Nice work, Garnet!" Moldavite cheered. Sugar stamped her foot, obviously frustrated. The stamping echoed through the cavern.

"Hey, Sugar? You alright?" Moldavite asked, looking at her anxiously.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" she yelled, her voice shrill.

"What can't you take?" he asked.

"You! I… ugh! There was no monster! I just wanted to talk to you, alright? I needed an excuse, so I made the IMPENETRABLE blockade to just allow us to talk." She yelled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. Everything will be alright. We forgive her, right guys?" Moldavite told them. Amethyst shrugged. He glared at her. She nodded.

"You… Do you? I mean…" she trailed off before crying.

"Hey don't cry. I don't want you crying, you're like the little sister I never had." Moldavite said clueless to what Sugar wanted.

"A… little sister? I'VE BEEN FRIEND ZONED AND I'VE BARELY KNOWN YOU FOR LESS THAN A DAY? NO! No… I WON'T LET IT END LIKE THIS! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted, before taking him by the hand. She reached into her gem and she threw a bomb onto the ground. It exploded, releasing smoke everywhere.

After the crystal gems were finished coughing, they looked around. Sugar was climbing with Moldavite in one hand, starting for the ceiling. His eyes were closed unconscious.

"Sugar!" Steven called out.

"What is it, you little brat?!" Sugar snapped back, tearing rolling down her face. She looked ready to give up or punch someone.

"Just, let Moldavite go!" Steven shouted to her. Sugar shook her head.

"No way! I care about him! You guys… you underappreciate him! He's too special for you!" Sugar yelled.

"You may care about him, but so do we! We appreciate him. He's a valued member of our team! You could be too; all you need to do is bring Moldavite back down to the ground." Steven told her, his voice gentle and calming.

"R-Really? I could be… with you guys?" she asked, stopping her climb and looking down.

"Yeah! Totally!" Steven replied. Amethyst shrugged again.

"I'll come down now." Sugar said, before going to climb back down. Moldavite woke up and saw where they were. He freaked out, yelling and flailing. His hand accidently hit Sugar and she dropped him without realising. She reached out her hand to grab him but they missed and he fell towards the ground.

Moldavite flailed in the air before reaching inside his gem and pulled out a net. The four corners of it seemed to stretch out below him and attached to the rock. He fell harmlessly onto the net with a few bounces before it disappeared and he landed on the ground, safe.

Sugar climbed down and stood in front of the group, tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't mean to drop him! I didn't… why do I always stuff things up? I only meant to…" Sugar shook her head, tears falling to the ground.

Steven walked up and put a hand on her arm, trying to reassure her. Sugar eyes went angry and bloodshot.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BRAT!" she snapped, slapping him. Steven fell backwards on the ground.

"STEVEN!" Pearl yelled. Steven, tears forming in his eyes, ran back to the group.

"NO! NO, NO, NO! I ONLY MEANT TO… I'm such a failure!" Sugar yelled, before turning on her heel and sprinting out the exit, crying.

"Sugar!" Moldavite yelled and went to run after her. Garnet placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She will be fine. There isn't anything you can do to help." Garnet told him. Moldavite wiped a tear from his eye. He went over and hugged Steven, while Pearl looked at the mark Sugar had left on Steven.

"This went pretty badly… let's get back home. Maybe we could get some ice cream, Steven?" Moldavite asked him. Steven nodded.

Sugar ran to the warp pad, before using the only place she knew was there. The blue light appeared in Stevens house, and she looked around. She then ran out the door, barging her way onto the sand. Not seeing where she was going, she hit her foot on something metal. She screamed in frustration and anger before looking at what it was.

It was a metal hatch. Except- it was open. It looked there were claw marks around it, and one of the hinges was broken. Whatever was trying to get out of there, had gotten out. She sprinted into beach city, tears still streaming down her face.


	4. Tip of the Pyramid

**_Hello everyone! I feel REALLY bad for not uploading in a while. Again, really sorry. I'll try to upload one next Friday, and try to keep that schedule. The reason I was tied up on finishing this episode is because I didn't like the way a (now lost) episode had turned out, and then I lost interest. But don't worry, because I'm back!_**  
 ** _And again, comments are always appreciated! :D_**

Moldavite sighed and looked at the waves washing up and down the shore. The sun was setting on Beach City, and most people were in their houses, having fun or eating dinner.

They all had big, happy families, and were just joyful. Moldavite didn't right now, one of his friends was gone. He knew his friend would come back, he missed him too much not too,

Moldavite missed Emerald, he felt like a part of him was missing. He had known Emerald out of all of them, even if when they had first met was chaotic.

Moldavite stumbled into the cold metal floor. Walking was still hard for him, even if he had been trying for… he didn't know how long, really. The clock on the console stopped a long time ago and even if it had continued, it never gave a year.

Moldavite looked around, and the door hissed and a figure stepped into his room.

"Hello?" the figure said, holding a dagger and glancing around the room.

"H-Hi." Moldavite stammered back, before running up to him, curious.

"Woah. Stay back. Are you friendly?" the person asked.

"Oh… I think? Maybe? I don't know! Isn't that fun?" Moldavite told him, extremely excited.

"Hmm… you seem alright. I've been fooled before but… Nah. Your too nice." The green figure said.

"So… who are you? And where are we?" Moldavite asked him, tugging on his suit.

"Tell me your name first." The gem replied bluntly.

"Uhh… Moldavite?" Moldavite answered.

"Why do you sound confused?" The person asked.

"OH! I… I never really said my name out loud before. Sounds sort of silly, but fun. My name, I-I mean." Moldavite told him.

"Doesn't matter. We need to leave. Into the vent. Now" the gem ordered. "By the way, my name's Emerald."

Moldavites thoughts were broken by Steven yelling.

"Hey Steven, what's up?" Moldavite asked, turning around and looking at Steven.

"We're going on a mission! Want to come?" Steven asked him.

"Sure! What's it for?" Moldavite asked.

"Well, we are going to go and get a metal or chip or something to help Emerald!" Steven told him, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. The door slammed open and revealed the rest of the gems already standing on the platform.

"O-Oh sure. I can't wait! I really miss Emerald. I hope he comes back." Moldavite told Steven, walking together onto the warp pad.

"Let's go!" Steven shouted and the group shimmered out of the room in a flash of blue light.

The gems stood in marvel at the massive pyramid. There was a golden desert around them, sandstorms whirling in the distance. The pyramid in question stood tall, with a silver ornamented door facing the crystal gems. The pyramid was made out of a red type of brick, which seemed to cool the air surrounding it. It was like a giant AC fan was trying to blot out the desert heat.

"Wow, for a desert… it's sort of really cold." Moldavite shivered.

"The metal that forms this pyramid was going to terraform this place. I would estimate all plans were dropped when the rebellion succeeded. I wouldn't to-" Pearl was interrupted by Moldavite running over to it, poking it. He was flung off into the distance.

"Touch it…" Pearl said, a second too late for Moldavite.

"Why would it fling people off like that?" Amethyst asked.

"I believe that it was configured for that to be unscalable. So the rebels could get what we are now looking for. At the top of the pyramid is the component we require to succeed." Pearl told them. Metal at the top of the pyramid cast a large glare.

"Let's go!" Moldavite panted as he got back from the large run after he had been shot off into the distance.

As the group walked inside, the golden brick corridors stripped away to reveal a room with three doorways. On the doorway, there were three symbols.

"Hmm… what about we split up?" Moldavite suggested.

"Well… I'll go alone. Garnet, take Steven. Moldavite and Amethyst, you two together." Pearl told them. Amethyst sighed.

"Why?" Amethyst complained.

"If I reach it alone, I will be able to shut it down. And Garnet needs to protect Steven." Pearl told her. Amethyst looked at Moldavite, who gently smiled. She sighed.

"Cmon, Moldy. Let's go prove that we can do stuff." Amethyst told him, dragging him down the right path. Pearl nodded and walked down the middle path. Garnet smiled at Steven and they walked down the left.

"Woohoo!" Moldavite yelled as Amethyst ran beside him. She didn't seem that happy to be paired with him. Moldavite worried if he had done something wrong. _Probably not_ , Moldavite thought, she always seemed like this.

"Hey, Amethyst?" Moldavite asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, Moldavite?" Amethyst replied, searching up ahead.

"Well… um… why don't yo-", Moldavite was cut off by Amethyst yelling "watch out". Her whip twisted around his waist and she tugged him back. A wall a spikes missed him by an inch and slammed into the wall beside him.

"Watch out, Moldavite. This place has been made to kill people that entered. Just watch out, okay?" Amethyst told him, running up to him.

"Oh… sorry Amethyst…" Moldavite said quietly.

"Sorry Emerald." Moldavite said, crawling down the vent. Emerald was behind him, rubbing his face.

"Oww… be more careful next time." Emerald scolded him, before asking him which way to go.

"We go… left. Then right. Then climb the service ladder. Then we are out of here!" Moldavite told him.

"Why did you never escape before?" Emerald asked curiously.

"I just didn't want to. And I was reading the terminals." Moldavite told him.

"You told me they broke down ages ago." Emerald pointed out.

"Well... I just liked being here? I don't know what's out there. Why would you want to leave?" Moldavite told him.

"Cause the ship is obviously evil! I mean, did you not see the security cameras?" Emerald asked, pointing ahead of them to a disk-like object in the wall.

"That's a security camera? And yeah, I did. But I didn't know what anyone looked like… so I'm guessing you're like me then? A gem?" Moldavite asked.

"you're like… you don't know your purpose, you don't know where you came from, and you don't know why you're here." Emerald pointed.

"Well yeah. But I know tons of stuff!" Moldavite told him.

"How?" Emerald demanded.

"The terminals! They told me tons of cool stuff! Most of it isn't useful for ordinary… life? I don't know what this thing is. Existing? Yeah, that's it. I'm living." Moldavite chattered, turning the corner, minding the disk.

"How much did you read?" Emerald asked, ignoring Moldavites talking.

"Oh? All of it? I ran out of stuff to read after a while. So I read it again. And again. And ag-"

"Yeah, I get it, alright? So that means… what's our bodies made up of?"

"Our bodies are a hard-light projection from our gems. Our gems are the only physical property on ourselves. Usually, gems have the insignia of a diamond on their chest, to show allegiance to their diamond." Moldavite said, completely monotone.

"Woah. Information dump." Emerald told him, glancing at his chest. "Let's get out of here."

Amethyst ran ahead, Moldavite trailing behind. She span-dashed into a trap, causing it to miss her by an inch.

"W-Woah, watch out, Amethyst!" Moldavite called out after her.

"I don't need your help, Moldavite." Amethyst muttered, running ahead.

Then a monster dropped from the ceiling.

The monster was large, almost as big as the room, and blocking their way forward. Moldavite stepped back from the fight, summoning his weapon. Amethyst groaned and jumped onto the monster, using her whip to slash at it.

"Moldavite, help!" Amethyst shouted, trying to hit it in the eyes.

"But I don't wanna hurt it…" Moldavite trailed off, "But I'm sure you can do it!"

"Way to help, Moldavite." Amethyst complained, before using her leash to latch onto a nearby pillar. She tugged and the pillar slipped away from the wall and fell down onto the monster crushing it. It poofed and the pillar fell to the ground, Amethyst riding it.

"Hope that pillar wasn't load bearing," She muttered before turning to Moldavite.

"Woah." He muttered.

"Let's go. The sooner this is over, the better." Amethyst said and she started to run ahead.

"C-Can you wait up, actually? I'm sort of… tired. Really, really tired." Moldavite panted.

Amethyst stopped, and walked back to him, glaring at him. He sat down, panting.

"Hey, Amethyst?" Moldavite asked, still tired.

"What, Moldavite?" Amethyst snapped back, glaring and tapping her foot.

"Well… why don't you like me?" Moldavite asked. Amethyst's eyes widened and she looked at him.

"I'm going to blunt, alright? You're always just innocent." Amethyst said to him.

"Hey!" Moldavite complained.

"I just… don't get it. Your fine with me during when we are back at the temple, but as soon as you are on a mission with me, you go all hostile." Moldavite pointed out.

"No one is that innocent! I mean, seriously, what's gone wrong in your life?" Amethyst asked him. Moldavite fumbled and tried to think.

"Uhh… nothing much? I mean, Sugar, yeah. Emeralds went. You don't like me in battle. A lot of things." Moldavite pointed out. Amethyst looked confused.

"Then… why are you so positive? I don't get it; you never look sad." Amethyst asked.

"Just try to be happy, you know? I-I mean, I just want everyone to be happy, but I want to stick with my morals? I know me trying to protect people sometimes gets other people hurt, but Emeralds coming back. I can talk this out with you, and I'm sure sugar is over it by now." Moldavite explained, getting up.

"It's just… no one can be that positive. You're not the person you say you are. To be honest, you never even… I don't get it." Amethyst said, dropping the ground. Moldavite began to pace.

"We obviously aren't seeing eye to eye here… what we need here is something that allows us to stop being so stubborn on our viewpoints." Moldavite pointed out.

"Since when did you become a psychologist?" Amethyst asked.

"Since no one else did," Moldavite answered back, "What would Garnet do?"

"Well… fusion?" Amethyst said, looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't know. Didn't Pearl say it was only for dangerous situations?" Moldavite replied.

"Well yeah. But she also says gems shouldn't eat food."

"True. So… maybe? I'm still confused about everything in general when it comes to fusing. All the gem stuff in general. Until a week ago, I didn't know how to summon my weapon!" Moldavite laughed.

"So… fusing then?" Amethyst asked.

"Let's try?" Moldavite said. Amethyst leapt off the ground to her feet and started to shake her head around, whipping her hair. Moldavite started to tap his feet against the ground, grinning. Amethyst curled into a ball, spinning towards Moldavite. Moldavite stopped and braced himself. Amethyst shot into him, and the amalgamation skidded back a few meters. A bright light engulfed the room.

The white light from arms and the gemstones inside shivered with anticipation. Then it stopped. The arms were half formed so far, and it was still bright. A line started to split the fusion in two, before flinging the two gems off the wall.

"Woah." Moldavite said uneasily. He jumped up and ran over to Amethyst, who glanced at him before retreating back into her gem.

"What? Amethyst come back! Amethyst, what happened?! What are you doing? What was that?!" Moldavite yelled at the gems. The gem twinkled back. Moldavite, tears running down his cheeks, slowly and carefully picked the gemstone up.

He held it in one hand before noticing what the immediate danger was. The room was collapsing. Cubes of rock from the ceiling fell down, crushing anything underneath. He turned and ran.

He was out of breath. His breath was gone and his lungs burned. It was a good workout, though. Tears streaming down his face he held in one hand Amethysts gem. In stressful situations, he had trouble summoning his weapon, and he guessed one of these times were now.

He turned and look at t. Rocks and pillars were collapsing behind him, and he couldn't hear himself think. He heard someone shout behind him and one figure leapt from the rubble behind him. Pearl smiled at him and they kept on running.

"P-Pearl! I didn't mean to! A-A-Amethyst's gem!" Moldavite cried, his words tumbling together. Pearl looked at Amethysts gem before weakly smiling.

"Oh, don't worry. She is simply gone to reform. Don't worry, Moldavite. She'll be back, soon." Pearl told Moldavite. Moldavite slowly dried his tears.

"Really?"

"Really."

"So do you know where we're going?" Moldavite asked. A pillar dropped in front of them. They launched over it.

"The pyramid is collapsing, so we are eventually going to run into the other side of the pyramid. We need to think of a way to stabilising this before it collapses on top of this." Pearl told him.

"Well… we could fuse?" Moldavite asked. Doubt clouded his mind, fearing that the same thing that happened to Amethyst would happen to Pearl, and he would be out of companions to help him.

"It is a dangerous situation. Are you sure, though?" Pearl asked him.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Moldavite shouted. Through his positive personality, fear clouded his mind.

"We can't exactly dance, though." Moldavite pointed out. Pearl shook her head and flipped into the air, doing somersaults before dropping down into Moldavite's form.

"Oh." He said before their gems were absorbed into the fusion. The fusion wasn't moving, and the building was crashing down below them. Amethysts stone reached the top of its arc, and as it started to fall, and mint green hand plucked it out of the air.

The fusion stood tall, and had green colour hair, pointing directly up in a cone shape. It had a cream streak straight from the top of the hair to the bottom. Pearls gem was on the top of the mint green oval face. It had four eyes, two under the others. Both were wide and had a ten-mile gaze, like they were staring past you. Around Moldavites

Their body was mint green, and they had a four arms, both of them long and elegant, with white gloves on all of them. The fusion had long elegant fingers, like Pearl's.

"I-WE DID IT! YEAH!" it shouted, before shaking its head, and realising its situation.

"The pyramid appears to be collapsing. The best solution, get out." the fusions eyes darted towards the ceiling, and it grinned, "The ceiling. Our way out."

The fusion smirked, its gems shining brightly as it pulled out the net and spear. The weapons shone a bright light, and the spear began to curve, while the net stretched and became a mesh. The spear grew around the net, and a pole grew out of the circle.

"Its a... butterfly net?" the fusion questioned, before shaking its head. A rock fell down from the ceiling, about as tall as the fusion.

The fusion twirled its net to catch the falling stone, and the mesh bent to accommodate the large rock, before the fusion twirling the net around their body and shooting it through the ceiling. It carved a rock shaped hole through the ceiling, and the fusion dived through as the floor underneath them collapsed.

The fusion burst through the top of the pyramid as the structure underneath collapsed, and they did a mid-twirl, the weapon disappearing and splashing sparkles behind them as they landed with a three-point pose, smirking.

"10 out of 10 if I do say so myself. And I do." the fusion giggled, before shaking its head.

The fusion turned and surveyed their work. "Hmm, it does appear as though my work has caused a calamity to happen to this pyramid. I do hope my friends made it out alright." The fusion said, holding tight onto Amethyst's stone as they looked around, scanning the pyramid. They felt a small tap on their leg.

"Oh! Hello," the fusion turned around and smiling at the person at their feet. "Hello, Steven!"

Steven, with Garnet behind him, was smiling. "Giant woman!" he yelled.

"Well, yes. My name is Green Tourmaline!" the fusion cheered, behind down to Steven.

"Now, are you alright, young child?" Green Tourmaline asked, looking around Steven, eyes scanning his body.

"Hehe, that tickles!" Steven laughed as she poked him, before she nodded, satisfied.

"You seem to be in perfect shape. Make sure you cut down on your donuts, though. But not serious damage so far." Green Tourmaline nodded, before picking up Steven and putting him on her shoulder. "Be safe up there. The ground below is sandy."

She then proceeded to take off one of her gloves, revealing a fully lime green hand and gently placed it on Steven. Steven laughed and his scratches were gone.

"Hehe, that tickles more!" Steven told them. The fusion looked proud.

"We made it out of the pyramid when it started to fall." Garnet told the fusion, grinning. "Also, nice work on the fusion. Looks pretty decent, but who is it made out of? Pearl and Amethyst?"

"Amethyst!" the fusion declared. Garnet grinned.

"I was joking." Garnet told them.

"No! Amethyst is reforming!' the fusion said happily, dropping the stone. It hovered in the air, before flashing past white silhouettes. Amethyst dropped to the ground, grinning. She looked at the fusion, before realising and turning grumpy. The fusions grin dropped and their expression turned cold.

"So, Steven," the fusions voice was as cold as the pyramid. "Do you like _us_?"

"Yeah, I guess? What's with the voice?" Steven asked. The fusions eyes widened.

"N-Nothing!" the fusion said, their voice back to normal.

"Okay!" Steven said happily. Amethyst store up at Green Tourmaline.

"So you two fused huh? You seem to have gotten a pretty good fusion, in terms of being with Pearl." Amethyst told them.

"W-Well! I'll have you know; your attitude is VERY reckless! Don't expect me to heal you!" she replied, turning her back, the lab coat hitting Amethyst.

"Well, this was fun, but I think it is time to go." The fusion pondered, putting an elegant figure on their chin. But then, their eyes lit up.

"The component we needed, it should be around her somewhere!" the fusion told the assembled group, before jumping over to the pyramid, using its delicate hands to pick and throw away small rocks.

"FOUND IT!" Green Tourmaline yelled, showing them the thing it had grabbed. The thing is question was a small metal cube, about 5 cm on each side.

"That's it?" the fusion asked itself, "Just a tiny cube? Well, this wasn't worth it."

Emerald kicked the hatch open, before climbing out onto the sand. On the beach, a small wooden house was attached to the cliff. A massive statue was carved out of the cliff. Moldavite climbed out after him.

"Woah! This is so cool!" Moldavite cheered.

"This isn't Home-world. How do we get back to Homeworld?" Emerald asked, his eyes frantically searching the sky.

"I'm going into the ocean!" Moldavite cheered, walking down beneath the ocean. Steven shouted out to the crystal gems and pointed to them. Emeralds panic turned to anger.

"Moldavite! You may want to come back. Seems we have some guests." Emerald told him, pulling out his weapon and shifting into a defence stance.


	5. Sugars' Story

Sugar ran out of Beach City, the grass on either side of the small road gently flowing in the night. A car passed her. She cried out for it to stop, but nothing. She still couldn't believe how she had broken her composure in front of Moldavite. And hit Steven.

She could see the temple statue even from outside the city. The hand was poking around the corner of the hill. She felt like she couldn't breathe as tears sprung from her eyes, and she dropped onto her knees on the side of the road, sobbing.

She sat there, crying, for what seemed like ages, before a car pulled up next to her. A man sat at the wheel, in a large truck. He wound down the window and looked at her.

"Lass, are you alright?" he asked. Sugar looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"No." she told him miserably.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, you're on the road, so I figured that you are wanting to go somewhere. Where?"

"…As far away from here as possible." Sugar replied, climbing into the car. The car pulled away and started to drive away.

"I can only take you as far as Central Town." The man told her.

"T-That's fine. Thank you." She told him, smiling.

"So why are you here? Why on the side of the road?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road, while one hand reached down, fumbling in the glove compartment.

"Someone rejected me. I hate them now." Sugar said, crossing her legs and leaning against the seat, annoyed.

"That sucks." He replied.

"Tell me about it." Sugar muttered.

"Thanks for the ride!" Sugar said and waved at the driver. He tore away and Sugar stopped. She turned around, facing the city. Large skyscrapers leaned over her and colourful lights made her vision blurry.

She took one step forward into the city and smiled.

"This is it. This is where I can live." She told herself, before grinning and sprinting into the crowds, elbowing people in her way. Sugar felt free, despite her movement being restricted. There were people shouting, music blaring. She was only up to the humans' elbow height, so she easily weaved through the crowds.

She walked around, smiling and cutting her way through the swarms. She was shoved into a shop. She looked around and shoes and dresses were everywhere.

"Uhh… hello?"

The shop was small, and a small change room was in the back. A bored teenager sat at the cash register. A woman with blonde hair was over in the far corner. She walked in, amazed and in wonder. She walked over to the blonde haired woman and smiled at her.

"Oh! You startled me." The woman laughed.

"What are you meant to do here?" Sugar asked bluntly. The woman seemed confused.

"You shop. For clothes and stuff?" the woman said, confused.

"Oh." Sugar grabbed a dress, examined it, then put it back. Her body started to glow, and she lifted off the ground. Her body become completely white, and her form changed. She dropped to the ground, a long dress covering her legs.

"U-Uh…" the woman muttered, before walking straight out. Sugar was too busy looking at herself.

"This looks good!" she said, oblivious to the panic she had just caused. The orange dress went down to her ankles, and had a white stripe on the bottom. She walked out of the store, the bored teenager oblivious to what had happened.

Sugar reached a intersection on the walking path. A bus stop stood to the side of the road, waiting. She made a split second decision and ran over to the bus. A teenager behind her looked a bit disgruntled as he got on.

She looked at the bus driver and smiled before trying to go past.

"Hey!" the bus driver shouted. "You didn't pay!"

"Y-You have to pay?" Sugar trembled.

The teenager behind her looked up, becoming aware of the situation. He told the bus driver he would pay for her. The bus driver seemed satisfied.

They sat down together on two seats. The bus was empty.

"T-Thanks." Sugar said nervously, all confidence gone. Her dress settled over her legs.

"It's cool." The adolescent said clumsily, and an awkward silence settled.

"So…" Sugar said, trying to break the silence.

"Oh right. Why didn't you know you had to pay?"

"I…I didn't know." She stuttered, rubbing her hair. Her ponytails flopped behind the backrest.

"So, you've never been on a bus before?"

"I haven't been around people for a long time." She told him.

"So you lived alone?" he asked, confused.

"For a century or so." She told him, flatly.

"…You're joking, right?" he laughed.

"Nope." She said, confused by the conversation.

The teen looked around, before realising something.

He pressed the red button and a ding echoed through the bus, telling the bus driver to stop. He pulled over at the stop, and the doors opened with a hiss.

"Bye! This is my stop." He told Sugar. Sugar walked out with him, trailing aimlessly.

"Huh? Why are you following me?"

"I don't really know where I'm going. Can I follow you?" Sugar asked sweetly.

"Listen, I was nice with the bus, but that doesn't mean you can follow me around, alright?"

The teenager put earphones in and stormed off. Sugar looked at him, before sadly putting down her head and walking along.

She walked along, looking inside at a diner. People inside were eating and talking. She heard laughter. She grinned, hope rising as she walked in, and sat down at one of the booths. She waited to be served, tapping his heels against the table.

While she was waiting, a teenager in a hoodie passed her and sat in the booth behind her. Her eyes widened and she got up, peering over the seats.

"It's you!" she exclaimed, before realising what he had said before and sliding down her seat.

He got up, annoyed and sat down at her booth.

"Hi. Again." He told her.

"Hi."

"So, why are you following me?" he asked, bluntly.

"Me following you? You followed me! I was in here first!" Sugar said, angrily, her voice raising.

"Woah, calm down. I just wanted lunch." He said, as the waiter walked over, and took his order. Sugar refused to get something.

"I should probably go." Sugar told him, getting up to go.

"Hey wait. Where are you going?" he asked.

"Away." She told him bluntly. He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Listen. I'm sorry. Just… can we talk? My names Oliver." He told her. She walked back to her seat, acting annoyed.

"Sugar."

"Is that a nickname or something?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah." She said as the waiter walked over, giving Oliver his sandwich. The waiter walked off.

"So… where are you from? I haven't seen you around here before." Oliver asked, munching on a sandwich.

"Space." Sugar said bluntly, before smiling.

Oliver laughed. "For real though, where?"

Sugar stopped smiling and looked confused. "I told you, space? Home world?"

"You mean... there was that giant hand thing? I saw it on the news ages ago... sort of ignored it. To be honest, I thought it was a hoax." Oliver told her, rubbing the back of his head.

"I heard that happened. Hey, speaking of where you from, where are you?" Sugar asked, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Uhh... a hop and a skip from this place. Not that far away, but a good walking distance." he replied. The waiter walked up and smiled at the two. She seemed to radiate happiness.

"Okay. Is that all?" she asked.

"Yes." Oliver said, and dug through his bag. He got a confused look on his face.

"Hey Sugar, you wouldn't have any money would you? I used all my money on the bus…" he told her, his face turning pale.

"I couldn't pay for the bus, remember? How could I pay for this?" she told him. The waitress's smile turned sour.

"So, you guys aren't paying?" she asked.

"Sorry, no. Next time I come here, I can pay then?" Oliver told her, trying his best to grab his bag.

"Not good enough, darling. If you guys think you can just come in here, eat our food and not pay? Not good enough at all." she told them. Oliver grabbed his bag, jumped out of the seat and ran out the door, a chime sounding through the air.

"Let me guess, time for your miraculous escape?" the waitress put the tray down.

Sugar reached into her gem and slammed a smoke bomb in her face. She dived under the waitress, skidding along the floor. The smoke became opaque and cleared away. The waitress was still coughing. Sugar got up and sprinted for the exit. The crazed waitress was on her heels. She ran out of store property, looking for Oliver. She didn't see him anywhere. She dived into some bushes. The waitress looked outside, and seeing no one, went back inside.

Sugars heart was betrayed. Oliver had ditched her. She felt like her gem had shattered. She started to cry, tugging her knees close to her chest and hanging her head in shame. Tears ran down her chin, dropping onto her new dress. Leaves and sticks had scratched her and her dress was covered in dirt from sitting on the ground.

She stayed there for ages, sitting in the hedge feeling horrible. Slowly, she stopped, and looked around. A new dawn. It had been 5 days. 5 days since Moldavite had hurt her. Her betrayed feeling returned, but there was a new feeling. She couldn't know what it was, and she hadn't felt it before.

She got to her feet and took a step forward. Then another. She started to walk.

And continued. She smiled at strangers and kept on walking. Never stopping for a break, or to think about other things. Her walking gave her a lot of time to think about what she was doing.

But she wouldn't. Back when she had started to walk, she realised something. She had been planning things. She had planned everything with Moldavite, and it hadn't happened. She decided to just walk a familiar path, and trust her gut instinct about where to go.

Often, she ended up at a dead end, and decided to walk back to a different point, to find another place to go. She had a mental map in her head, and she was reaching the destination.

Eventually, she reached a hill. Over that hill, she could see a town. Or a small city. She could smell the salt from the sea and the sound of waves. Flashing light flickered from the temple.

She ran down to the beach, running along the sand.

The feeling was hope. Hope that Moldavite would accept her back. She didn't have to be perfect, she just had to be better than before. Sugar ran as blue light blasted out the windows. She ran up the wooden stairs and slammed open the door.

"MOLDAVITE!" she shouted, grinning. Her smile dropped, as standing in front of the room, to the shock of everyone was a green gem, slumped on the ground.

"EMERALD! YOU'RE BACK!" Moldavite shouted with joy before turning around, "SUGAR! YOU'RE BACK!"

A storm started to brew outside.

 **A/N: Oh man, Im really sorry about not updating last Friday. Unfortunatly, school piled up on me ;-; Dont worry, i should upload next Friday, as promised. Im on holidays and really pumped for next episode! I'm sorry, I couldnt draft this one. If you see any mistakes, PM me and I'll fix them.**


End file.
